Archangel of Valoran
by NintendoFF
Summary: Not all angels are good. But none are perfect either. Kayle's quest for "justice" for the angel world and Morgana's use of her dark magic to slowly chip away at Kayle's tyranny has brought nothing but suffering for the angel's and the people living down below on Valoran. One angel has plans to change that.
1. Chapter 0: Author's note

**To anyone who will read this, welcome to my first fanfic! Before he actual story, I wanna say a little bit about what I plan to write, so if you don't care just skip to the next chapter. Basically, I am a gamer who is going to try to write non-crappy fanfiction, which as 90% of people who use the internet have proven, it's not an easy task. I'm planning to have most of my stories consist of one of my ideas for either a spin-off or full game of an already existing video-game franchise. These will usually feature an OC main or important character, so if you don't like OCs, you should probably not read my stories. I'm also planning for the first chapter in each story to be talking about my gameplay ideas for the game, so if you don't care about that then skip chapter 1 for my stuff. So on to my description for the League of Legends Spin-off game, Archangel of Valoran (no, I don't work for or own anything in Riot Games).**

**I got the idea for A.V. a short while after Hyrule Warriors, thinking about how the League of Legends characters would work in a type of beat-em-up style gameplay. However, I decided the world didn't need anymore Dynasty Warriors games, so I thought the game would work better in a DMC sort of game with a few RPG elements thrown in there to make it feel more like LoL. I'd go into the story, but you're about to read an infintely more detailed version, so there wouldn't be any point. You would play as an angel character who uses both light and dark magic to attack, and getting more abilities of each depending on which you use more of (I got the idea for an angel character because Riot hasn't realeased and angel champion since the games release and hasn't done anything with Kayle and Morgana's back-story).**** The game would be set up in a mission format, but would become freeroam inbetween these missions, with areas to explore and gear and secrets to find in and around Valoran's cities, including the angel world. I've debated having multiple playables characters, but definitely think it would be interesting to have 2 different LoL champions accompanying you through some of the missions.**

**Finally, the controls would be customizable, with 2 attack buttons (quick and heavy), a grab button, triggers for weak projectile attacks, and jump, pause, and map buttons (obviously). Holding down the buttons could give you different affects, and you learn new skills by fighting enemies and filling up 3 different XP bars, one for levels, one for light abilities, and one for dark abilities. Different abilities can be equipped as you unlock them, with different cool-downs and crowd-control effects like stunning to make it feel more like LoL.  
><strong>

**Alright finally done rambling. Go on to chapter 2 for... the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

The forest. Her home. No matter how much time she spent away from it, no matter how much more human she became, she couldn't stop herself from coming back to the same gigantic trees with leaves so thick even the summer weather felt surprisingly cool. She sprinted as fast as she could, alternating between 2 legs and 4, somersaulting through the trees at ridiculous speeds, stopping a moment on the thick branch of a large oak tree to catch her breath. Sitting down, she pulled the orange she brought with her out of her pocket, peeling it using mostly her teeth and tossing the scattered pieces of the peel aside. Pulling the sections of the orange apart, she ate is slowly, savoring it's strong and tangy taste. She stood up after a few moments, licking the citris juice off her lips, and stretching her legs. She hoped Zyra wouldn't mind her taking the orange from the plant-woman's garden a few hours back

She took a brief looking around, unable to get a good view from her current altitude. She began scaling the oak higher, her abnormal agility (at least for human standards) making it an easy task. She finally stopped on what she thought was the last stable branch, now almost 100 feet in the air, overlooking the Ionian shore, the sun now almost directly above her. The island's largest city about 6 miles to her left casted almost no shadow at this hour, the entire island brightly lit and shine sparkling like a...giant bottle of seltzer, or something. Gods, she was so bored of this view. Hell, she was bored with the world.

Everyday since she joined the League, she came looking at this same, tired view almost everyday. Valoran was so small on its own, not to mention half of it was unexplorable since it was either Noxian or Zaun territory, infested with deadly monsters, or a barren desert or tundra. She couldn't travel with other people since she wasn't really aligned with any of Valoran's many factions, and most people, even other champions, wouldn't even come near her to due her...origins. The Summoner's Rift matches at the Institute of War were very rarely interesting themselves. She did love herself a good fight, but fighting the same champions over and over again in the mid lane was getting tiring, even in the heat of a battle. The ONE thing that should never get boring. She sighed loudly before kicking the trunk of the tree in frustration, startling any and all birds nearby. She looked longingly up at the sky, her golden eyes shining in the light of the sun.

* * *

><p>"He's getting away!" Gods, how many people had yelled that at him in the past hour. 50? 60? Eh, didn't matter. Even with his cloak slowing him down, they weren't going to catch him. And if the DID...they were not in for a good time. He ran through the streets with buildings seemingly made out of pure gold, dashing around every corner and throwing anyone he saw out of the way. Or, in the case of a soldier, slicing them out of the way. He certainly wouldn't harm innocents, but the soldiers, they were actually interfering with his goals. It's like his father always said: "I hate the government."<p>

_How long have they been chasing me now, an hour?_ He stopped abruptly as another soldier interrupted his thoughts. For whatever reason, he decided to ignore this one, just teleporting around him when he got close. He was sure some of the soldiers could use magic too...though nowhere near as effective. It was hard to believe only 2 hours ago, he was just a normal, arrogant, young adult. Now he was the confirmed leader of the resistance.

Another soldier took a swing at him, and this time he was not as merciful. Drawing his swords in the blink of an eye, he stabbed the soldier straight through the chest, tossing him aside and winking at a little boy to distract him from what he just saw. He knew he wouldn't be dead though. It took a lot more than that to kill a...

Finally, he reached the literally end of the road, a step drop into a seemingly endless pit, though he knew he'd reach the "bottom" eventually. He just needed to fight his way through ONE more onslaught of soldiers. Besides, there were only like...30 of them. No problem.

He dashed right in the middle of them, swing both of his swords in a circle around him and shooting magic all over the place. He blocked or dodged and sword, spear, or magic bolts flying towards him, slashing through the soldiers, not killing or even knocking any of them unconscious. As the last soldier went down, he approached the impossibly step cliff and turned to address the soldiers.

"Ya know, for a bunch of trained soldiers, none of you seem to know the first thing about combat..." most of them were writhing in pain on the ground, but a few turned to listen to his words. "...there's no point in fighting an impossible battle. I bid you, farewell," he finished, delivering a fake bow to go along with it. Without turning around, he leaped off of the cliff, descending into the blue skies and thick clouds below. He took in a breathe of fresh air, flipping around in an attempt to untie his burly cloak, when something hit him in the back of the head, exploding in a blast of light.

He groaned in pain, flipping around to see what hit him. From all above him, bolts of light magic were raining down on him. _So, they finally called in the mages. _He attempted to put of a magic barrier to defend himself, but was too late as another blasts of light hit him square in the face. He was sure they were sending people after him as well. He got into a diving position, barely conscious now, as more magic pelted him form above. As he finally slipped away, he prayed the landing wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be...


	3. Chapter 2: Astral Faceplant

She was just starting to climb down from her perch in the trees when something caught her eye. She held her hand up to her face attempting to block out the sun as her eyes found something else in the bright blue skies. _What the hell is that? _Whatever it was seemed to be descending towards the ground. Certainly not slowly either. The...ball, which she could just barely make out to be black and white, was hurdling towards Ionia as ridiculous speeds. Intrigued, she watched it right up until it crash landed in the forests, maybe a mile away, surprisingly making almost no sound whatsoever. She smiled to herself. _Maybe this'll be my lucky day. 'Been waiting for something interesting to happen around here. _She began flipping down the trees thickening branches, slowly making her way to whatever just took out about 10 trees and 3 birds on it's way down.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..._Wake up..._

_..._

_...get up moron..._

"OW!" The pain made him sit upright, then immediately fall back down on this face, forcing another "OW!" to escape his lips. He lay there for a few seconds, the pain slowly subsiding. It was lucky that he healed so quickly. He honestly didn't even expect to survive the fall.

Where did that voice come from? He swore he heard someone telling him to wake up...eh, screw it. It was probably just his subconsciousness telling him to get off his ass. He finally stood up, stretching out his tense muscles, and started surveying his surroundings. It was...certainly a forest. Gods, he knew he didn't study enough about this world before hand. Other than the thick vines and ferns littering the ground and thick trees, there was nothing to identify this place with any of the landscapes he studied. He spent way to much time reading about the institute itself...and he had no intention of trusting the locals to help him get there.

Wow... he created quite the the crater when he crashed. Multiple layers of dirt where stacked in a large circle around him, and several trees were knocked to the ground as well. He finally noticed that his whole face and garb were covered in dirt and grass. _Good thing i was wearing this ugly-ass cloak..._He started wiping himself off, and had just taken his first step when he heard footsteps nearby. He quickly dashed behind a tree, not wanting to get discovered. Then again, he didn't even know if this area was inhabited by anyone. He was sure the crash disturbed SOMETHING other than the few trees he knocked down, and were those bird corpses?

He didn't even hear it sneak up on him. Hell, he didn't know it jumped at him until it's jaws clamped onto his shoulder. "Ah-DAMN!" He yelled, throwing the creature to this side before drawing his swords and stabbing what he hoped was it's throat. After he was sure the creature was dead, he gave himself a moment to examine the wound. First crash-landing on his face, now a bite in the shoulder? He clutched the spot where the...wolf, he realized, bit him, pulling his hand away to find fresh blood staining his fingers. It hurt, but it didn't seem to severe. He had certainly been slashed and bit by worse.

He's was about to start exploring his surroundings when he tensed up once again. _Don't wolves usually travel in packs? _His question was answered as he was ambushed by at least six more of the huge beasts.

* * *

><p><em>What's going on up there? <em>She picked up the pace as she heard multiple growls and the sounds of fighting from the crash site of that...thing from earlier. She finally came into view of the giant crater that crash had caused and stopped when she saw what was going on. A man in a burly brown cloak was dashing around a battlefield occupied only by wolves. He was almost impossible to distinguish from the creatures he was fighting as they were about the same size and his cloak resembled the wolves' pelts. It didn't help with how quickly he was moving, almost teleporting as he slaughtered the monsters swarming him. She was about to jump in to help him, but...something told her he didn't need it. The growing pack of wolves, she had seen almost 20 now, didn't seem to come CLOSE to hitting him. She grinned to herself. _I'll help him if he slips up. _Taking a familiar perch on the branch of a tree, she watched, ready to help out if he needed it.

* * *

><p>Gods, there were so many of them. At most he expected ten or fifteen, but thirty was kinda pushing it for a single pack of wolves. Unless his crash had stirred up the entire forest? That seemed at least as likely as getting attacked by this amount of wolves at once. If that were the case though, this could go on for awhile.<p>

It didn't matter how many there were anyhow. He literally took on thirty trained soldiers (he assumed) just a few hours back, so thirty uncoordinated wolves wasn't a problem, even with his now-minor injuries. They were no match for his speed, dashing whenever they attempted to pounce on him and stabbing and slashing at them when they went in for bites. One tackled him at some point, it's jaws only inches from his face and it's claws digging into his sides. Holding back a yell of pain, he slammed his sword into the beast's side before kicking it into another as its life left its body. He jumped up and took out the last few with a spinning slash uses both of his blades. He wasn't too fond of the idea of killing this many, especially not all at once, and especially since he was technically the one to aggro them. Still, running from a pack of wolves didn't sound like the best idea.

Finally, the last of them fell, at last giving himself a moment of peace. He was impressed with himself for surviving without the use of magic. His blood-stained swords still shined in the faint light of the trees. Luckily no one had found him yet...

"Hey!" Came an enthusiastic voice, not far away. _Oh gods. _He turned around and found a strange-looking woman sitting in a nearby tree. Judging by her position, she'd been there a while now.

"How long have you been sitting there?!" He yelled back. "Ever cross your mind to give me a hand back there?"

"Well, you obviously didn't need my help. I was ready to jump in any time!" She responded, swinging her legs over the branch before jumping down, landing gracefully on both feet. She seemed pretty young, probably early twenties, with long black hair curling at her shoulders and pale skin. Her eyes were a dark golden color, though he swear they randomly looked blue sometimes for no apparent reason. She seemed fairly tall, probably the same height as himself, and was certainly very skinny. Her most defining features became apparent really quickly, as her triangular ears on the top of her head and nine long and white fox-tails trailing behind her came into view. He recognized her immediately, seeing as he spent about 60% of his time studying about the Institute of War on the champions that inhabited it. "I'm-"

"I know who the are, Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox, mid lane ability power carry, primarily a mage but sometimes played as an assassin..." He cut her off in an uninterested tone.

"Whoa...did your research pretty boy?" She replied, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah...literally." He said with a smirk on his face. Ahri looked around, observing the amount of damage he caused when he slammed into the ground.

"So, I'm assuming you know what caused this...crater?" She asked, taking another look around at the smashed and now-bloodstained ground. "Meteor or something?"

"Nah, just my face," he responded, overly casual about the situation.

"So, you fell from the sky."

"Maybe." She sighed, his vague comments starting to annoy her.

"Look, I didn't come over here to be pissed off by a cryptic..." she cut herself off, only just noticing the large bulges of his cloak behind his back. "...person."

"And I didn't just fall five-thousand feet to be bombarded with questions from a slutty fox chick running around in the woods," he countered, clearly as annoyed as she was. He was about to say more, but stopped himself. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming close. People. At least a dozen of them.

He grabbed Ahri and pulled her close, whispering in a seemingly desperate voice. "Listen," he said. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her shoulders tightly.

"Hel-" she tried to yell to the approaching posse, still far enough away not to hear after he stifled her cry.

"I need you to take me to the Institute of War. Now." This caught her off guard. She finally pulled away from him, now intrigued. She copied his whispering tone;

"Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll just stab you and make my way there myself," he countered.

"I dunno, you seem a little desperate," she said, dropping the whisper and turning around to project her voice to the oncoming people. He was sure they heard that outburst. "Why so determined to keep hidden?"

"Take me to the Institute!" He was almost yelling now, the footsteps now coming incredibly fast. She smiled at him, playfully crossing her arms.

"What's the magic word?" Now that caught him off-guard.

"Please?" He half asked. She tilted her head a little, then shrugged.

"Follow me" She ordered, then immediately sprinted away from the crowd of approaching people. He didn't hesitate, following almost as quickly as she had left, just out of view and earshot of the confused villagers stumbled into the odd area, even more baffled than Ahri had been moments before.

* * *

><p><em>Who was this guy?<em> Ahri had been running a few minutes now, rapidly approaching the shore with...whoever he was right behind her. She had barely even seem his face, which was partially hidden by what she assumed to be dirty-blonde hair. He also had a long streak of black hair curving down the side of his face, though she was pretty sure it wasn't natural. She came to a sudden halt inches from the beaches along the cost of Ionia. By this point, those villagers had probably given up on the "chase" anyways.

"Alright, who are you?" She asked in a commanding tone. He almost ran into her, startled by the sudden halt. She noticed they were almost exactly the same height, him only being about half an inch taller. He looked surprised, as if he was expecting her to just cross the ocean with him without asking any questions.

"...It's none of your concern." He replied. She gave him a pissed-looked, then promptly slapped him in the face, knocking his hood off in the process. "AH! The hell is wrong with you?!" She finally got a good look at him. She was right about the dirty-blonde hair, which came down almost to his nose and brushed over his right eye in the front and halfway down his neck in the back. What really stood out to her was his perfect complexion and his odd gray eyes. They almost seemed to...dance with energy. She swore the colors were swirling.

"I'm not bringing you to the Institute of War unless you give me some kinda idea who you are! I'd hate to let _another_ evil sorcerer in..." she yelled.

"Look," he began, ignoring her slap. "I'd rather be kept inconspicuous right now. They're probably already on their way to look for me..."

"WHO'S THEY?!" She screamed.

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" He sighed, then took a seat on the ground. "I'm assuming you already know I'm from...up there." he started. She nodded, then gestured for him to continue. "Lets just say I have a little...let's say, operation, going on...and I need more supporters." he finished.

"Sounds like you're some kind of cultists to me."

"...That doesn't mean I'm doing it for an evil purpose." She raised her eyebrows, clearly skeptical of the whole thing.

"I want more details."

"You'll find out soon enough anyways." He had a casual expression on his face, though his eyes were tense.

"So what you're saying is, you won't tell me anything so I don't have enough information to judge who you are? You're pretty shady." He looked up at her, clearly desperate for help. She wondered if this guy had any friends, seeming as he came here by himself. Besides, this could be the time waster she was looking for. Worst-case scenario she didn't join his so-called "operation." " Can you at least tell me your name?"

"...Ky."

"Ky." She repeated. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face. She reached out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you Ky!" That must've caught him off guard, because he sat there for at least five seconds before reaching up and shaking her hand. His personality was hard to pin down. Same as her, she supposed.

"Now will you PLEASE help me reach the Institute of War?" She pretended to contemplate it, then replied;

"Sure was just heading back there before you showed up." she said with a smirk on her face. A ring of blue light formed around her seemingly out of nowhere. "Lucky for you, the summoners gave us a spell to warp nearby the Institute for when we get called in for matches."

"...And why didn't you do this sooner?"

"Um, because we were being chased and I still had no idea who you were? I still don't really, so be grateful I'm helping you at all. Now, take my hand.

He nodded, grabbing her hand. "Thank you." After three seconds, and another flash of light, they were gone.

...Moments later, a small group of villagers stumble into the tree clearing, clearly aggravated from the long walk. Realizing it was in vain, they collectively sighed and began the long trek home.


	4. Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome

**Hey guys, before this chapter starts I just want to mention that LoL has a very odd mix of magic, swords, guns, and even stuff like lazers, so it was kinda hard to determine how advanced the technology is in the world. I decided to go with modern technology, but a lot of people still use old technology for traditional reasons. Modern technology basically means stuff like cars, phones, and T.V.s. Lets hope this doesn't get awkward...**

* * *

><p>Ky found himself crouching next to Ahri in a completely different area. He no longer felt the cool ocean breeze of Ionia, but was now in an almost desert-like area with very little vegetation, the full summer heat now reaching him. The ground was an odd mixture of sand and...marshland? He was sure he had studied this...<p>

"Wait...correct me if I'm wrong, but this continent has no sense of geography whatsoever, right?" he asked Ahri, who was brushing some of the sand off her white and red kimono.

"You could say that," she responded, standing up to stretch her back. "You have a desert right next to a jungle, an icy tundra right across from a polluted wasteland..." she trailed off, clearly showing she had never even considered this before. "Now that you mention it, that makes no sense." He crossed his arms and took another look around. There was hardly anything obstructing his view, nor any animals to distract him. They were right next to a long dirt road, seemingly endless as it stretched all the way to the horizon to his left. He could make out some vehicles traversing it in the distance, another odd mixture of the recently improved cars and carriages pulled by horses. The sun now just beginning its decent towards the horizon, it was now easy to tell which way was westward and which was eastern.

"I'm assuming that's the Institute of War?" he asked, pointing towards the west, about a mile down the road. She turned, nodding to confirm his theory. The Institute was huge, much larger than he had expected. It was at least five times larger than any of the other cities he had learned about on the entirety of Valoran, including Demacia and Noxus. The wide road ran right through the center of it, probably going through to the other side he guessed, with the whole thing seemingly split into two halves. It's width honestly caught him off guard, granted it did house over one-hundred champions and thousands of summoners. Even the walls were impressive, the massive structures glowing in what he only could assume were protective spells. He could imagine how tight the security was. "Gods..."

"Pretty cool right?" Ahri inclined, finished contemplating the legitimacy of Valoran's climate. "C'mon, I'll tell you more about it on the way over." With that, she began leisurely walking towards the large "city." He followed her, already beginning to sweat in the intense heat and his relatively thick brown cloak.

Wiping his forehead, he asked "Couldn't you have put us any closer?"" While he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Please, they don't just let people teleport in and out of the place. They have a barrier stopping people from getting to close." He nodded, content with her answer. It would be pretty easy to break in if you could just show up at any time. "So how much did you learn about the Institute before you got here?"

"To be completely honest, I spent a lot more time studying the champions and more famous summoners that inhabit it. Gotta learn what appeals to who when gathering followers, ya know?" He responded, attempting to keep his tone casual and once again ignoring the intense heat. He didn't dare take off his cloak though, still paranoid that he was being followed and wanting to remain inconspicuous. He just needed to make it to the city...

"Hmm, you might have a little trouble with that," she informed him.

"How so?"

"Well, lets just say it's a little hard to please everyone down here, with the multiple warring factions and all. What exactly is your cause again?"

He smirked, once again shrugging off the heat, struggling to maintain a straight face. "Nice try, but I don't wanna have to explain it more than once. I hate having to repeat myself," he replied in a cocky voice. She shrugged it off, spinning around on her purple sneakers to get a better look at him. He could see the determination in her eyes to learn more about him.

"Ya know, you're sweating a lot." she commented. "It miiiiiiiiight be that heavy cloak. You could take it off, you know." At that moment, he looked up, and swore he saw a series of black silhouettes before they seemingly disappeared. He tensed up. _Maybe this cloak won't keep me hidden at all... _ "Something wrong?"

He suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and began sprinting towards the Institute. "We gotta move. NOW!" he yelled. They couldn't have been more than a half of a mile away at this point. The giant system of buildings surrounded by a thick stone wall and a protective magical barrier came closer and closer into his view, a large gate at the front where the road met the outer walls. The entrance had several guards standing off to the side, who seemed to take notice of the two now running towards them. He couldn't shake the paranoia that he could still be captured at this moment, refusing to slow down until he reached the soldiers...and maybe it had something to do with the overly intense heat, though it was mainly the first thing.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" she asked. As if to answer her, a bolt of light magic hit the ground right next to them, kicking up the sand into their eyes. "Ah! What the hell was that?" He had a feeling they'd turn up at the last second. The potentially deadly magic continued to rain down, himself and Ahri separating to give themselves more room to dodge. He looked up in an attempt to see the attackers, though the light blinded him before he could make anything out. He looked back forward to see the guards moving towards them, though he was unsure whether it was to reprimand them or to help them.

"Eugh!" came a shout from behind him. He whipped around to see Ahri blasted to the ground by a bolt of light just missing it's mark, with more on the way.

* * *

><p>Ahri hit the ground hard with her back, pain rushing through her body and giving her no time to recover. She involuntarily looked towards the sky, seeing the many arcane projectiles heading towards her, partially blinding her vision. In what she believed to be her final thoughts, she cursed herself for being stupid enough to help a guy clearly in over his head. She squeezed her eyes shut...<p>

...

..._Wow, those guys must have really bad aim..._

She finally opened her eyes, which widened when she saw Ky standing over her, a protective barrier of what she assumed was his own light magic around them. She hadn't realized he could use magic, considering he didn't use any when fighting the wolves from earlier. After holding his ground for what seemed like an eternity, the light stopped falling and the silhouettes...flew away. She saw him finally relax, letting his guard drop and the barrier deteriorate. He turned around, surprisingly looking completely unphased at all despite his continuous use of magic. She smiled, ignoring the pain in her back and slowly getting up before the soldiers at last reached them. They were panting, clearly tired from their long run, while as Ky stood with even more energy than he had this entire time, yet he still did not remove the robe.

"If it's alright with you..." he began, eyes closed. "...I'd like to talk to someone about joining the Institute of War," he finished, eyes suddenly bursting open. The swirling she saw earlier in his eyes had seemed to intensify from his use of magic.

"Who are you, and why were those people attacking you?" a soldier asked, the leader, she assumed.

"I'm Ky," he answered. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather talk to the person in charge. I'm assuming you can take me to him?" he asked, pushing past them without an answer. He stopped abruptly and turned to Ahri. "You alright?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, though she wasn't sure why she did. "Thank you...Ky," she finished, her smile growing. He smiled back, a small, yet somehow very meaningful smile. He barely knew her and could have just as well let her die in that attack, so she felt a certain gratitude. The soldiers seemed unsure of whether or not to reprimand Ky or just escort him, although it looked like they eventually decided to do the latter, with Ahri following close behind.

* * *

><p>Ky finally approached the front entrance of the Institute of War, he and the soldiers escorting him walking right by other people waiting in line to get in. Their looks went from amazed to intrigued to annoyed as he passed them by, especially when Ahri playfully shrugged before jogging to catch up with him. He was stopped again at the entrance for hopefully the last time by an incredibly bored looking woman behind a booth. She seemed fairly old, probably about fifty-seven, and was wearing a summoner robe, though he somehow doubted she had any magical capabilities. He decided he wanted to keep this quick.<p>

"Um...hello?" he asked, wondering if she had even noticed the action a few minutes back.

"I'm going to speed this up a bit and assume you're looking to become a champion of the Institute of War, what with all that fancy magic stuff you were doing earlier." She spoke quickly, clearly bored with her job. "I say champion 'cuz most summoners don't come here being bombarded by people trying to kill them." So she had noticed the commotion.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to the person in charge..."

"I'll send for him." she cut him off. She turned away, briefly talking into what seemed to be a type of phone. "Any weapons?"

"...yeah," he said reluctantly pulling and holding out his swords. He saw Ahri lean over to get a look at them out of the corner of his eye. They were mostly the same, thin and about 3 feet long each, with the same thin hilts and sharp edges. The biggest difference between the two were their colors. One was bright white, almost blinding to look at, and the other jet black, almost blending into the edge of the booth. "Are you allowed to carry weapons in there?" he asked.

"They allow it in most areas, though if you use them...lets say it won't be pretty." She responded. She pulled a clipboard out from under he desk. "Name?"

"Ky."

"Height?"

He nervously scratched the spot behind his ear. "5'11"." He heard a stifled giggle from behind him, and turned around to see Ahri covering her mouth with one hand. Yeah, he was pretty damn short. It had benefited him in combat before on multiple occasions. No one was ever intimidated by him 'till he kicked their asses.

"Age?"

He paused for a moment, then quickly answered; "23,654 years and 3 months." The woman raised her eyebrows, and he could feel Ahri's eyes staring into him in complete confusion.

"Race?!"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as a quiet rumbling sound filled the air. The small gate just big enough to incorporate the road and made out of the same stone as the walls had slowly began to pull apart. When they finally quieted, three men in half purple, half blue robes began to approach them through the opening, and Ky could make out more activity behind them. One of them strode out ahead of the others, his robe much more decorated with odd looking symbols and bits and pieces of gold designs than the other two. He also appeared slightly older, though it was hard to tell since half of his accomplices' faces were covered by their hoods. "Ah, so you're the one who caused all the commotion a few minutes ago!" He called in a enthusiastic voice. Ky got a better look at his clean-shaved face as he came closer. His dark brown eyes, even in his current excited attitude, seemed to be observing his every surrounding, and his face was thin and looked hard as stone.

"'Caused' is a strong word," Ky retorted. He got a strange urge to bow in front of this man, but decided instead to casually fold his arms behind his head. He could sense the man's strong magically power. "It was more like an attack."

"Ah," was the all the man said as a response. "So, what's your name boy?"

"Ky," he responded. "I'm assuming you're in charge here?" he ventured, eager to move things along.

"Yes, I am the head summoner," he began. "You may call me Drake Vayl." Vayl took a few steps towards him, making no gesture of greeting. He stood a few inches taller than Ky, staring down at him with the same observing eyes he always seemed to wear. He wasn't sure why, but something about Vayl intimidated him despite his seemingly calm nature. He appeared slightly younger than in the pictures Ky had studied of him, and could not have been more than forty. Finally, after what felt like hours, Vayl took a few steps back before speaking again. "So, from what I hear, you are looking to join the Institute of War as a champion for the League of Legends?"

"Yeah." he answered quickly. "Forgive me, but it's been a long day, and I know it'll probably take an even longer time for me to 'officially' join, so could we speed things along?" Vayl said nothing in response for a few seconds, and the expression on his face never changed for this time, the same odd and constantly observing eyes. Ky became worried that he had offended him, until he finally spoke again.

"I don't blame you." was all he said at first. "Believe me, the process doesn't take quite as long as you might think, though it varies depending on the situation. However, there are certainly a few...things, to be addressed." Vayl looked at Ahri for the first time since Ky arrived. "Ahri, didn't you have a match on Summoner's Rift starting about now?" Her ears perked up.

Ahri at last snapped out of her stunned looked, still in shock over Ky's age. "Is it five already?!" she almost yelled. "Oh geez, I didn't even have time to shower!" She ran past Ky and Vayl and almost out of sight before turning around. "I'll...see ya later Ky!"

"Uh, yeah, later." was all he said back. The smile she gave him was pleasant, her eyes said something along the lines of _I WILL find out who you are_ before she turned and sprinted off. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about the fox-girl quite yet. She was hard to get a handle on, and her reputation for stealing souls to become more and more human was a pretty huge turn-off.

"Now then Ky, I'd like to know a little bit more about where you come from, as well as why you were attack earlier." He suddenly looked really embarrassed. "Oh my, I haven't even asked if you were injured!"

"I'm fine, thanks," Ky assured him. "I'm pretty sure those guys wouldn't have hit me if I were standing still." Vayl laughed at this, before continuing on as if he had never interrupted himself.

"Would you mind coming with me and my associates? We have much to discuss if you are to join us here." Vayl and his lesser summoners had already begun walking back inside the Institute's walls. "And do hurry, I have a lot of other matters I need to attend to."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ky began following them, at last entering his destination. It hadn't even been a full day since he left his old home, and yet he was already close to achieving the first step to complete his goals. He smiled to himself as the small gates behind him once again closed.


	5. Chapter 4: Unwanted Reunion

Ky got his first glance at the inside of the Institute of War, and was impressed for the second time by the sheer size of the complex. A paved road wider than the dirt one he and Ahri had arrived on sprawled out in front of him, going on for what seemed like miles before ending at a giant fountain. The amount of activity going on was almost overwhelming, with summoners and champions going every direction even in the relatively small area they were in.

"Damn, this place is pretty busy huh?" He asked Vayl, then realized his mistake in addressing the head summoner with that kind of language. He bit his lip. "Uh, sorry for my informality...

"Oh, it's quite alright. The only times I hear formal language are when I'm meeting with other summoners. Most people have loose tongues around here." Ky nodded, his hands in the pockets of his over-sized cloak. Most people they passed by respectfully bowed to Vayl, but payed Ky and the two other summoners they were traveling with no attention, as if they hadn't even seen them. He knew he was decent at blending into the background, but he figured the strange traveler in the heavy cloak walking with the head summoner and his...assistants?...deserved a little more attention. Speaking of his assistants, they had removed the hoods of their robes and were speaking in hushed voices. They looked almost identical from the backside, with their almost comically bright red hair and equally sized bodies.

"Twins?" He asked. One of them turned around, addressing Ky for what seemed like the first time.

"Yeah." Was all he said back. Ky raised an eyebrow.

"These are my nephews, as well as my assistants...and supposedly my bodyguards." Vayl added. Ky stifled a laugh.

"Can't say I see the family resemblance." He said. "And they definitely don't look too threatening." Both of them had turned around, and just like from the back, they looked almost exactly the same, with dull browns eyes, bright red hair, and a seemingly infinite amount of freckles. The only physical difference between the two that Ky could notice was that they had different length hair. One of them had it cut short, while the other had hair almost down to his shoulders and swept across his face, very similar to Ky's.

"Most mages don't." The long-haired one said, a bored look in his eyes. Their voices were relatively high-pitched, and they couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"Well, aren't you charming." Ky retorted.

"Same to you." Unexpectedly, he held his hand out to Ky. "I'm Derek."

"Ky," he said, shaking Derek's hand. Derek's brother held out his hand as well.

"Tyler Dewmal." Ky shook his hand as well.

"Now that the introductions are over..." Vayl interrupted. "I believe you have some explaining to do." Ky almost flinched when he saw Vayl's eyes. There was...something odd about them. It was almost that same look he had given Ky earlier, as if he was learning everything about him just by eyesight. But, there was something else to his stare this time...curiosity? His tone of voice had changed from his surprisingly friendly attitude to a more serious tone. Vayl practically radiated intimidation, which he guessed was a normal trait for someone in his position of power. "Who are you, why have you come here, and why were you attacked outside the gates?"

"Finally getting down to business, eh?" Ky replied, placing his hands behind his head. "First thing's first, you should probably know I'm not human...also, I'm probably about 23,000 years older than you." Vayl's expression didn't change, though it certainly caught Derek and Tyler off-guard. He reached to take off his heavy cloak. "I'm actually a..."

"Head Summoner Vayl!" Interrupted what sounded like a female voice. Ky's hand froze, and his eyes briefly widened. He recognized that voice. He'd hoped it would be a little longer before he ran into her. Someone in full golden armor, reflecting the sun's light so well Ky felt he almost had to squint when he looked in their direction, was moving towards them at incredible speeds. The person's armor was tinted red towards the edges, with red cloth worn underneath as well. What really caught Ky's attention, other than her voice, were her wings. Sprouting from her back, they were almost bigger than her whole body, covered in bright white feathers that reflected the light almost as well as her armor and helmet. She used them to carry her forward, flying a few feet above the ground. She came to an abrupt stop just in front of them, her feet skimming the ground for a moment, before she continued talking to the head summoner as if Ky wasn't there. That seemed to be a recurring theme with these people. "I finished preparations for the tournament. Representatives from each city of Runeterra will be there."

"Kayle." Ky spat the name, his disgust growing just from the sight of her. She was one of the most famous angel figures who have ever lived, both their political leader and one of two angel's to actually live among the creatures on the surface of the planet. She seemed very preoccupied, not just with organizing whatever tournament she was talking about, but also with something else. He figured if she hadn't heard about what had happened only hours before, she certainly would soon. She turned to him.

"Have we met?" she asked. He grunted.

"Several times." He figured she hadn't recognized him yet, and he hoped she noticed his disgust. She sighed.

"Never under good terms, I suppose?" She turned back to Vayl. "May I ask who this is, Drake?" Ky crossed his arms, surprised she had used Vayl's first name. He had heard Kayle was the closest champion to Vayl, though he hadn't thought them that close.

"Well, I can't seem to figure that out myself." Vayl said with a slight chuckle. His serious attitude had once again dropped. "All I know is that his name is Ky-"

Kayle immediately tensed up, bringing her right hand to the sword strapped to her side. "Sir, back away from him. He needs to be taken into custody." She said in a rushed, monotone voice. Vayl raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, so you have heard what's going on up there." Ky put in. "Thought you'd be to absorbed with your ego to notice anything." Kayle began moving towards him cautiously.

"I'd rather not take you by force, Ky," she said. He scoffed at her.

"Sure you wouldn't. Honestly, I'm in the mood for a fight right about now, and I've been waiting a long time to kick your sorry ass, Kayle." Vayl and the Dewmal brothers had backed up a considerable distance at this point, though Vayl surprised Ky having made no motion to stop the apparent fight about start between him and Kayle. The head summoner had once again donned his curious look.

"Fine, have it your way, traitor!" she yelled, before drawing her sword and propelling herself towards him with her wings. He reacted quickly, dashing out of the way of her lunge and creating a few yards of distance between them.

"You've had this coming for a long time, Kayle!" Ky once again reached for his cloak, and this time, threw it off in one swift motion. Underneath, he wore a thin and versatile robe that was black on the right half, white on the other half. It also finally revealed his wings, almost the same size as Kayle's, except his right wing had pitch black feathers instead of white, the same colors as his robe. He drew his swords, wielding the pitch black sword in his right hand and shining white sword in his left. He became enveloped in rays of his own magic, white and black colors swirling around him, especially prominent in his swords and eyes.

Ky jumped to the left as Kayle fired a barrage of her iconic light projectiles, the fiery hot blasts scorching the grass where they landed. He was surprised Kayle had engaged in a fight with all these innocent people around. Then he remembered who he was talking about. He lifted himself into the air with his wings and returned her fire with his own small bolts of light and dark magic. The thin projectiles barely seemed to phase Kayle when they landed, some even just bouncing off her armor. Kayle swiftly recovered from the barrage of magic and joined him in the air, launching towards him almost faster than he could react. She slashed at him with her golden sword, which he quickly deflected before returning with his own attacks. The two dashed around each other using their wings, delivering blows that were inevitably blocked. It surprised Ky that Kayle could move almost as fast as him while she was wearing her armor. Even when he occasionally hit her with his swords, she barely even flinched. Realizing they won't going to hurt each other this way, he teleported away in a flash of light. Kayle blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision, before looking around to see where he'd gone. She spotted him back on the ground a good distance away on top of a small hill.

"Has spending so much time with mortals made you weaker, Kayle?" He began, a cocky smirk on his face. "You were at least SOME challenge when we used to spar."

"Please, as if i would waste my full strength dealing with YOU!" she yelled before diving toward him. Just before she got close enough to slash at him, he disappeared. Kayle managed to stop herself before slamming the ground, though she couldn't see Ky from a moment's glance. She scanned the area around her slowly, noticing the crowd that had gathered around them for the first time. She also met eyes with Vayl briefly, though she couldn't quite make out his expression. He didn't seem angry, and still hadn't reacted to the violence that had broken out. Which was odd, considering she had always known him to dispel any violence that broke out in the Institute as soon as possible.

Ky noticed her lock eyes with Vayl, and took this as his opportunity to attack. He moved along the ground as a shadow, stealthily moving towards her until he was right next to her. He saw her notice him a second too late, as he rose from beneath her and knocked her into the air with his swords. From there, he shot out a tendril of pure dark magic from his hand and wrapped it around her leg, slamming her back towards the ground again and again. Her heard her cries of pain coming from her helmet, which only brought more satisfaction from hurting her.

Just when he thought she was about to pass out, a large column of fire erupted in-between him and Kayle, severing his grip on her leg and forcing him to shield his eyes. The heat from the fire almost burned his face as he backed up a few feet before the fire vanished, leaving no imprint on the grass, and sheathed his weapons. The magic swirling around him had also disappeared. He turned to see Vayl raising his hand, and odd light emanating from it. Ky had just noticed the large amount of summoners that had gathered around them, some staring at him with hostility, at Kayle sympathetically, or just looking confused. He shared some of their confused looks, surprised he had attacked Kayle for so long. He did hate her, but he had no intention of killing her...at least, not in front of a crowd.

His thoughts were interrupted as a hand violently grabbed his arm. He look behind him to see Vayl guiding him away from the area, not even checking to see if Kayle was alright. He did manage to get a glimpse of a few people helping her up as Vayl basically pushed him towards a large building not too far in the distance. Ky didn't argue, though no words were passed between them as they walked. He couldn't tell if Vayl was angry or not, his face absolutely free of any expression.

Ky thought more about Vayl as they moved towards the structure. That flame that Vayl himself had obviously summoned wasn't particularly strong, though he could somehow tell Vayl put almost no effort into conjuring it. He was certainly mysterious, though he assumed Vayl felt the same way about him.

The section of the Institute they were heading towards was made up of older looking buildings made almost entirely out of smooth stone and a lot of columns. Most of the buildings were connected to a large central building by corridors running along the ground. It seemed like that was the one they were heading to.

Ky's theory soon proved correct as Vayl stopped just outside the impressive building's large oak-wood doors. He turned back to Ky.

"Listen, angel. Wait here until I announce you in. And if you choose to flee while I'm gone, then you can forget being welcome here in the future." Ky scoffed when he heard the term "welcome," but nodded his consent to Vayl. As soon as Vayl had stepped inside the building, Ky sat a short stone wall lining the walkway they had traveled on, head in his hands, debating whether or not to turn back. After his fight with Kayle, there was a good chance they'd just lock his ass in prison and move on. Then again...maybe Vayl was organizing a meeting to decided his initiation into the Institute? He held onto this chance as he sat, for what seemed like the first time in forever when he was in total silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I just want to make a quick note that I kind of used his first fight with Kayle as a demonstration of a lot of Ky's abilities, particularly their combat use. Yeah, the shadow thing was...kinda a Zed clone, but...screw it. Also, the whole "tendril of darkness" move is mostly based off the black symbiote from the Spider-Man franchise. Kinda makes it sound less cool now that I think about...and just so we're clear, his light teleport move can't go that far, so he can't just go wherever the hell he wants with that. That's it for now!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Trial

**Fair warning, this chapter's pretty slow, but it's mostly exposition and essential to understanding the story, so if you skip it you're screwed. DON'T DO THAT.**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Ky felt a small but powerful gust of wind rush by his ear, blowing some of his hair around. He turned, surprised to see Derek Dewmal standing in the doorway of the huge building next to him, eying him with a smirk. Ky smiled.<p>

"I'm assuming if they sent you, I'm not being arrested?" Derek smirked back at him.

"Well, not yet at least. Definitely surprised me. Vayl's a pretty no-nonsense guy most of the time. He must like you." The cocky smirk never left his face as he gestured inside the door. "You coming?" Ky nodded, glad he finally had a reason to move again.

"Didn't realize you were a wind mage." He said to Derek.

"Yeah, me and my brother both. The only thing we we have in common besides our good looks and charm." Ky rolled his eyes, and instead turned his attention to the inside of the building. It had a much more modern design on it's interior than it's exterior, a rough blue carpet covered the entire floor. Desks topped with computers lined up against the walls, most of them still on though no one sitting behind them. Hell, the whole place seemed borderline abandoned.

"Um...correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't there supposed to be...ya know, people? What is this building used for exactly?" Derek kept walking but turned to face him, still not wiping that smirk off his face.

"We usually call this place the Capitol of the Institute. It's easily the largest building you'll find here. We use it for negotiations, to store information...and for court cases." Ky bit his lip.

"So, I'm on trial huh?" Derek shrugged.

"Kinda. Whenever we have meetings and stuff like this, everyone working here gathers in the huge room up ahead." He pointed to yet another set of closed doors not too far ahead, almost as large as the entrance doors.

"Who runs it?"

"Well, the summoner's 'council' control most of what happens here, and THEY are lead by good'ol uncle Vayl. I'd say your chances are pretty good considering your ass isn't sitting in a jail cell right now." Ky nodded, grateful for Derek's insight on what was going on. He was really wishing he had more time to study the inner workings of this place before throwing himself off a cliff.

"Are your parents summoners here, too?" Derek's smirk instantly wiped off his face, and his eyes half closed. He almost seem to shrink as he spoke;

"Don't have any." Ky was taken aback by this instantaneously, wishing he'd never asked about it.

"I-I'm sorry...I-"

"It's fine." Derek assured him, though his expression said otherwise.

"...Me neither." Derek turned to face him again.

"Huh?"

"My parents we're killed a long time ago." Ky put a fake smile on his face. "Really sucks when you live as long as I do." Derek nodded, but didn't say anything more until they reached the large double doors. He held out his hand.

"Good luck, Ky." Ky shook his hand.

"Eh, don't worry about me." was all he said back before pushing open the doors.

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked into the room, he felt hundreds - if not thousands - of eyes fall upon him. It had to be even larger than the area he had just been in. The room was circularly shaped with multiple isles of seats running along the ground and continuing up both walls. Multiple stone pillars rested in between some of the isles and hosted seemingly higher ranking summoners on top of them. Ky spotted Vayl on the highest pillar directly in front of him against the wall.<p>

After making his observations, Ky managed to keep himself from tensing up after getting the attention of so many people so quickly. It didn't help that a couple of guards had blocked the entrance. Then again, if everything went to shit, like he assumed it was going to, he could always just fly up a bit and teleport through the wall.

"Hello again, Ky," Began Vayl, in what sounded like an even tone. His voice echoed around the room, almost seeming to grow louder before abruptly being cutoff, like he was speaking through a faulty microphone. "I believe the time for small talk is over, so I'm just going to skip to the point. You're going to explain everything about where you came from, why you came to the Institute of War, and your relationship with Kayle and who else attacked you before you arrived here. "Then-

"Then you'll decided whether or not you're going to kill me or let me stay here. I GET IT!" Ky yelled, already fed up with Vayl's attitude. He acted as if Ky hadn't been trying to explain to him why he was here for the past half hour.

"Well, things aren't looking so good for you now, are they? I suggest you start talking before I take away your PRIVILEGE to defend yourself." Ky took a deep breath. Vayl had a point. He definitely wouldn't be convincing anyone he was worth keeping around if he blew up at every little thing. "Now then, lets start simple. What's your full name?" Ky smirked.

"You already know it." _Dipshit_, he wanted to add. "I don't have a last name anymore." Vayl raised an eyebrow.

"And Ky isn't short for anything?" Ky rolled his eyes, immediately hoping no one noticed, before crossing his arms and responding with;

"No, it isn't, now, do you want to actually ask me sh-STUFF, that actually matters?" By this point, he had moved into the center of the room, and the many summoner's expressions were more relaxed but possibly even more curious. Vayl scoffed at him.

"Very well. Seeming as you're well acquainted with Kayle-

"And the fact that I have frigging wings, yeah, I'm from the Angel World." Ky interrupted. Wow, he really needed to stop doing that. "Kayle and I used to be...acquaintances, before she attacked my village 3,000 years ago." Ky stopped to compose himself, before finally letting out what he'd been trying to tell Vayl for awhile now. "As you must know, seeing how...close you and Kayle are, she's one of the main leaders of our world, politically and militarily. You MAY also know that our government is collapsing, people are starving, and Kayle is too concerned with her sister, Morgana's, cult, which hasn't made any progress in their 'revolution,' by the way, to do anything about it. All she's accomplished in her 'quest for justice' is allowing a corrupt government to form and destroying innocent villages because she THINKS they pose a threat." He could see the surprise in most of the faces of the summoners, including some of the of the higher ranking ones. They probably didn't believe him about that last part, but he'd been watching it happen for years. "I've been organizing an underground resistance for the past 3 years, and I have ALMOST enough followers to finally fix what Kayle and Morgana are destroying. Kayle's goons discovered it just a few days ago, so I figured now was a good time to get to a...lets say, safe haven, where I can continue to grow it by gathering followers on the ground." He paused, allowing the information he'd provided to sink in.

"What exactly do you have planned for the future of your government?" asked one of the higher ranking summoners. Ky turned to them.

"I've gathered several qualified officials who agree that change has to be made. We're planning on creating a Democracy, giving more power to the people. That's what this Institute goes by, right?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." Replied the summoner who had spoke up.

"Basically, I plan to end Morgana's cult while fixing what Kayle has broken. Those people that attacked me just outside the Institute were other angels who support Kayle, in case you were still curious."

"One more thing." Vayl said...raising his voice, for some reason. "Why are you able to control both light and dark magic?" Everyone in the room turned to Ky, considering this for the first time. "Being able to control two opposite kinds of magic is unheard of."

"Not necessarily." Ky began, generating a ball of dark magic in his right hand and a ball of light magic in his left, mostly just to look cool. "It's extremely rare, but their are legends where I'm from about angels who could use both kinds of magic. Most of them sound like fairy tales, stories of them slaying monsters, fighting against corrupt governments..." he stopped talking for a moment to point at himself, "others just causing mayhem. They actually never died out, but most of us tried to keep ourselves hidden. Apparently the legends turned more sinister as time went on, the most famous one...lets just say it wasn't pretty. We're called Archangels...my mother was the last one before me." His confident voice died of towards the end of his speech and the magic he'd been holding in his hand disappeared as he recalled his mother's death. He pushed the thought away before he let it take up all of his attention.

Vayl seemed deep in thought, considering everything he'd said so far.

"There is still one more thing that needs to be addressed..." Ky looked up at him. He was pretty sure he had covered all the bases. His reason for coming here, some of his origin story, and he gave some vague details about his organization. "I want you to apologize to Kayle." Ky blinked, not sure he heard him right.

"Pardon?"

"I want you to apologize to Kayle for attacking her. She was in quite a bit of pain after your little skirmish earlier."

"BUT SHE ATTACKED-erm, she engaged the fight first."

"But YOU were the one to egg her on." Vayl reminded him, which even Ky could sort of agree with.

"I'll apologize to her if you promise me the position of a champion in the League of Legends. That's what we we're here to decide, after all." Vayl seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling.

"Very well, Ky. I suppose we've taken in less-desirable champions than you before." he chuckled. Damn, Vayl's mood was always changing on a dime. Did he really just crack a joke in the middle of a serious court case? "Monty, bring in Kayle...that is, if she's in a good enough condition to walk."

"Angel's heal pretty fast. She should be good by now." Ky added. One of the guards that were standing by the door; Monty, he presumed; nodded and hurried out of the room to retrieve Kayle. A few minutes went by, the literally higher ranking summoners talking in whispers, likely debating whether or not they agree with Vayl's decision to allow him to join the Institution. Ky himself was borderline shocked that Vayl had agreed so quickly. Seriously, he was expecting to have to make a sudden escape after being reprimanded, but...

Ky's thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened once more. Monty returned along with a depressed looking Kayle, although it was hard to tell with her helmet covering her face.

"Ah, wonderful for you to join us again Kayle." Vayl began. Kayle immediately walked next to Ky and grabbed him forcibly by the arm.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, tensing for a fight.

"Drake, please reconsider allowing this RAT into our walls. He's a conspiring THEORIST who only thinks of himself." Ky smiled.

"You just LOVE talking about yourself, don't ya, Kayle? Besides, hasn't a rat been allowed to join the League before?" Kayle gripped his arm harder, making him grit his teeth.

"Kayle, please. Unhand the boy's arm." Ky scoffed when he heard "boy" but was grateful when Kayle finally let him go. "Now then Ky, wasn't there something you wanted to do?"

"Oh yeah, WANTED." He turned to Kayle, "My HUMBLE apologizes for you attacking me earlier by the fountain." Although he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Ky, please. That did not sound genuine." Ky managed to stop himself from shooting Vayl with his dark magic and bent down on one knee. He put an over-exaggerated smile on his face.

"I'm sincerely sorry for provoking you earlier today, madam. And I swear I meant no harm in slamming your face into the ground repeatedly."

"Sir-" Kayle cut in, addressing Vayl.

"Now Kayle, don't you accept his apology?"

"...With all due respect sir, you don't need to treat us like we're four years old." Ky interrupted, getting up off his knee. "We're kinda deciding my entire future here, not who gets the last damn cookie in the jar." Vayl's no nonsense mood returned out of nowhere.

"Yes, of course. Kayle, this MAN has given me no reason not to trust him, and his power and strength are undeniable. And although it contradicts with yours, I see his cause worth supporting. Besides, this isn't the first time we've allowed YOUR enemies in the Institute." Vayl added, obviously referring to Morgana. That made Ky finally realize why Vayl had been so optimistic about allowing him to join the Institute. Since it was designed to keep peace across...and above...Valoran, Vayl probably considered him to be simply resorting to violence to grow his resistance instead of going about it politically, capturing cities and people rather than gaining their trust. Realistically, he'd nothing to worry about the whole time. Vayl had only one choice since the second he found out Ky was another powerful enemy of Kayle.

"Does that mean I'm finally in?" the Archangel ventured. Vayl nodded, much to the confusion of the crowd. Some immediately began protesting Vayl's decision. He quickly silenced them by the wave of his hand.

"People please, I've made up my mind, and the summoner's council has come to a unanimous decision." The other higher ranking summoners nodded, also realizing why not allowing Ky into the League was a bad idea. Vayl turned back to Ky. "You now have the freedom to wander the Institute's grounds freely. After you're well acquainted with everything, we'll send a summoner to show you the inner workings of the Institute and your daily routines. You should see your first Summoner's Rift match in the next couple of weeks, after we decide what abilities you'll be able to use on the Fields of Justice." Ky bowed.

"Thank you, head summoner. I'll see myself out." He turned, shot a triumphant look at Kayle, and preceded back out the way he came in. Before he walked out the door, he caught sight of Derek in the crowd giving him a thumbs-up. Ky nodded back before exiting the room, hearing a distressed Kayle yelling, "Drake, PLEASE RECONSIDER!"

Ky snickered as the doors shut behind him. _Oh Kayle, what do you have to worry about? After all...I'm no threat to you, remember?_

* * *

><p>As Ky exited the building after what felt like hours, but realistically only took about half an hour, he was surprised to find Ahri sitting on the short walls lining the stairway. She had the same red and white kimono she had on earlier, only it was much dirtier than before. Her hair was mangled and covered in grease, hanging in front her face and partially hiding her golden eyes. Even so, she didn't look too bad. She noticed Ky and waved him over, her face immediately lighting up from it's bored look.<p>

"Hey, Ky! I came over here when I heard you IMMEDIATELY got into a fight...I figured they'd take you here-" She cut herself off, noticing his wings for the first time. She didn't press on as Ky walked closer to her. The awkward silence was finally ended as Ahri inquired, "...Are you an angel?" Ky rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just 23,654 years old and have massive wings growing out of my back." She shook her head.

"Sorry, it was just...kinda surprising. I've never seen a male angel before."

"Well, I've never seen a half human, half fox girl before."

"That doesn't count! You literally read all about me and the other champions before you came here!" Ky held up his hands defensively.

"Why are we still arguing about this?"

"I have NO idea." She stood up from her perch on the wall, jumping down the short distance and stretching her limbs as she landed. "You know, you never DID tell me why you came here in the first place."

"Look, I'd love to stay and tell you, but I've been locked up in a courtroom for the last half hour and I was just given the privilege to walk around." He smiled at her. "I'm gonna be a champion here." He saw her fox-like ears perk up.

"Really? That's great!" She quickly cleared her throat, probably embarrassed at her outburst. She spoke in a much quieter voice. "Is anyone showing you around."

"Well, Vayl said he would send someone to guide me through this place later...but no one at the moment." Ahri reached out and forcibly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Why wait? I could do the honors right now!"

"No!" Ky yelled, clearing his throat. "I mean, I wouldn't want to trouble you..."

"It's no big deal. Besides, I was heading back to the champion's quarters to shower anyways, and that's across the whole courtyard from here." She pulled him even closer and gave him the overused exaggerated puppy dog eyes. He had to admit, it was definitively made more effective by her fox-like appearance.

"Fine..." Her pleading face immediately switched to joy as she tugged hard on his arm, immediately launching them into a sprint.

"Yay!" the Kitsune beamed. "And while we're on our way, you can tell me more about yourself!" Ky groaned, complaining to himself about not being able to break free of her grip, as she half- dragged him away from the capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't usually like to address readers directly, but it would be nice to get a review from someone other than one of my friends. I'd appreciate it if someone left one.<br>**


End file.
